


To Submit

by MissE



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far from home, he has a choice to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Submit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Anita Blake
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Alternate Reality

What a choice to have to make: submit to the Master of the City, or find a new place to live. Not much of a choice, especially since, wherever he went, the local Master was still going to want him to submit. At least Jean-Claude wasn’t too bad as vamps go. Sure, he was a vampire, which was bad, but this type weren’t the good old Hellmouth type (point A in his favour) and JC was pretty reasonable as local vamps went (point B in his favour.) Better the devil you know, really.

Of course, the whole reason people wanted him in the first place was because he was unusual; unique, technically. After all, to his knowledge, he was the only person who had been tossed through the dimensional portal into this reality. Thanks, Hellmouth, really. And this being ‘marked’ business? So not fun. Who knew that working beside Buffy, Willow, Tara and Spike (and maybe even Angel and Anya) for so long would ‘mark’ him. He ‘reeked’ of power, according to Anita. (Charming woman, that, totally able to give deportment lessons.)

More than anything else, though, was the power he’d been given. Or something. Being Hellmouth born and bred seemed to have imbued him with power. Unlike even Anita, he was immune to pretty much all vampiric psychic powers, while making him a necromancer like Anita. Which brought him to another issue: if he submitted, Anita would take him under her wing and apprentice him as an animator and necromancer. There really wasn’t any way around it: he had to submit, tie his fortunes to a vampire of all things.

Wouldn’t Angel laugh if ever he knew.


End file.
